


Dream - 31 Days of Apex - Day 22

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [22]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Wraith dreams of Typhon, a place she can't even remember.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 7





	Dream - 31 Days of Apex - Day 22

Beams of ethereal light shot into the prismatic night sky. Creating colours that illuminated and danced among the stars. Humbly dodging and diving, twirling and twisting around each other. I reached my hand out to the sky, fingers spread out, obscuring the moon. With my eyes focused on my hands, they would defocus, causing me to see double. With my unfocused eyes however, I was seeing double. Double moons. 

The cold wind whipped away at my hair. I was standing on a cliff face, one of many on Typhon, the waves lapping away at the exposed yellow clay-like rock that constituted as the primary type of rock in the cliffs – these types of weak cliffs were common across Typhon. In front of me? Spanned a vast ocean, as it turned out, I was standing in this bay. The mesmerising lights seemed to reflect against the ocean surface. Wherever I looked, there was a lightshow. It was beautiful. Shocking. There was this serenity to it all, this calmness. 

A sudden breeze toppled me to my knees, along with a whoosh and a roar. A fighter ship rocketed over my head. Instinctively, my gaze followed it. And all of a sudden, the lights in the sky now looked discordant. It was frightening to watch. Gone was their synchronicity, now replaced with violent outbreaks of streaking colours. And the noise. Deafening crashes and explosions rippled through the air. 

I rolled back from my knees and pulled my knees up to my chest. I felt so, so small. Helpless. I brought my hands up to my ears. Trying to stop as much of the harsh noise. What was going on up there, above in the skies?

The sound of warping, shredding and tearing metal combined with the noise of explosions, it shook me to my very core.  
I shut my eyes dead tight. Hoping for it to end.

* * *

Tears. Again. It’s always tears. I hate it. I was plucked out in an instant.

Dreams like that where I’m on a world that I don’t recognise. I know where it is in the dream, but outside of it. I don’t remember it. And that scares me. And the duality of these dreams, when the happiest dreams suddenly become nightmares and then the further into the day I get, the less I remember it. It shocks me to the core. I don’t like it.  
The tune of my PDA rings out across the room. I sit up in bed – the sun was starting to rise, so it makes sense that someone else is awake. I groggily reach out for my PDA. The damaged corners of the PDA, scrape against my hand. On the screen was Mirage’s face. 

_Hey, you want pancakes? I can come make pancakes for you?”_

I wasn’t too sure if I wanted pancakes. But as of late, I’ve been enjoying Mirage’s lovable, childish energy, so I wouldn’t hate the idea of having someone around right now. I put the phone down on the bed next to and used a hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. Sure I’ve had better dreams. But perhaps, I don’t need dreams when I have friends that make me pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short and sweet one, this could've been a lot longer - and it's an idea I'd love to expand upon. Wraith seeing things in dreams, perhaps due to what happened during Project Wraith. Fun stuff like that.
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3


End file.
